The VIP Package
by SimplyDonna
Summary: ONE DIRECTION FANFICTION! When Rae Larson finally gets the chance to meet the boyband of her dreams, she finds out they aren't exactly what she thought. Will they be able to win her back over and convince her there is more to them than she first saw? Find out by reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Rae's POV**

I cannot contain the excitement that is filling me up when I see my mom click the purchase now button. I let out a tiny squeal of anticipation, and my mother shoots me a look, as if I'm nuts. But, I'm not nuts. I'm far from it.

My mom just bought me a V.I.P package to go see One Direction in Chicago! Uh, YEAH! I'm just a tiny bit excited, you know. No big deal...

PSHH, BIG DEAL. I'm super duper beyond excited. This package includes the concert, of course, but I also get to have a meet and greet with the boys, go to soundcheck, and various souvenirs.

I get to MEET One Direction. I might faint.

I've loved One Direction for some time now. It wasn't from the very beginning, I didn't watch them on the X Factor. I was in the car with my friend Katie, and her sister, Cara, and they were antsy, making me listen to this song. They described it as, "This song is by these people who were on the X Factor in the UK", and proceeded to show me a picture of one of the members who looked very similar to a guy in our class. The song was "What Makes You Beautiful." I liked the song, and they also showed me "One Thing." For some reason, the next few days I could not think of anything else but "WMYB." I got on Youtube, and ended up listening to every single song on there.

I went a tad nuts. I watched everything I could. I loved their video diaries, to the extent that I have them all memorized. This was before they became widely popular in the U.S. People I talked to had never heard of them, and it was extremely cool to be so into a band that not many people knew about.

But, that changed. Just a few short months later, One Direction had literally taken over America. I could not be happier for the boys and their success, but I definitely missed when no one really knew about them.

And now, finally, after all this time, I, Rae Larson, get to meet the five boys I've been idolizing. It's really a dream come true. No one at my school understands, not even my best friends. But, finally, everything in my life seems to be going right.

****Two Weeks Later, Day of the Concert****

I am literally shaking with excitement! I'm on the drive to Chicago, from my home in Indianapolis. In just a few short hours, I will be meeting One Direction. YEAH. I'M FREAKING OUT.

I cannot wait to meet them. They seem like they're so funny, and just absolutely love life.

And, finally, we're pulling up to the building. My heart is beating out of my chest. I have a huge smile on my face. I'm ready to face my dream.

**Harry's POV**

And here we are, another concert, in another city. In just thirty minutes we will have to act excited and welcoming to a group of screaming girls as they live out their dream of meeting us.

Honestly, all of it is getting exhausting. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't change it for the world, but the screaming girls are a bit much.

Niall, Louis, Zayn, and I have gotten in the habit of making fun of the girls that come up to see us. Normally we keep it to ourselves, and have a laugh later, but sometimes something will be blurt out.

Like one time, a girl came up to give me a hug. This girl had to have been almost seven feet tall. She towered over everyone. Niall and Louis argued back and forth on what type of tree she was. We all started cracking up, and the girl ended up running away in tears. Priceless.

Liam, of course, disapproves. He thinks we're being rude, and inconsiderate. Liam loves our fans, and would never make fun of them. That's a good thing, I suppose. But, we have to have a laugh somehow right?

I wonder what this group will bring to the table. Hopefully something good. Should be exciting. Chicago, will hopefully, live up to its potential.

Just twenty minutes now until the rush.

"Louis, you ready?"

"Yep. Are you man?"

"Oh, I was BORN ready."

We both laughed. Liam came strolling into the room. "You guys better be nice today."

Oh Liam. "Liam, you ruin all the fun."

"I mean it. Those girls are excited to see us. They didn't come to be made fun of. So, if you must, at least keep it to yourselves."

"Alright, alright. We will."

Satisfied, Liam left.

Louis and I looked at each other and cracked up. We both knew Liam was harmless, so if we did do something, he wouldn't be able to punish us. We would have our fun.

**Let me know if you read this! Ahhh!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rae's POV**

Ahh! This is it! I'm moving up toward them. I finally get to meet the five guys I've been dreaming of!

Oh my gosh! I can hear Niall laughing! Finally, I can see them. Immediately I can tell something is going on. All of them are cracking up, except for Liam. Liam looks mad. What is going on?

They were dying with laughter. What could possibly be so funny? And then I heard, "Oh my god! She's like a freaking bear!"

What?! I saw them point to a girl who was standing in front of them. It had been her turn to hug them and talk to them. They had thrown her aside.

The girl looked to be about my age, 17. She had long dark hair, and right now she was on the verge of tears. The four boys laughing had called her a bear. Yes, she was a little on the heavy side, but I couldn't believe this was happening.

Why would they make fun of her? They continued to say hurtful things. She started to cry,and eventually she ran away, making them laugh even harder. How could they do that? She spent money to come be able to meet them, she probably loves them! And they treated her like a piece of dirt on their shoes! I couldn't believe it.

I was so mad. These boys, who I thought were so amazing, I now can't stand. Of course, I still like Liam. He's the only one not laughing. And, of course, I still love their music. But, I'm not so fond about them anymore.

Everyone else in line ahead of me, about three people, stood their shocked. I was outraged. I pushed ahead of them, and the boys, still making jokes about the poor girl, stopped to look at me. I got in their faces. "How could you do that to that poor girl? Do you realize how she's feeling now? She looked up to you, was excited about meeting you, and you treated her like crap!"

I caught a glimpse of Liam's face, and he looked smug. He was glad I was doing this. It drove me to continue. "She will always remember this now! She's going to have self esteem issues forever, all because you four wanted a laugh!"

Their faces were are stunned, like anyone could possibly have the nerve to stand up to them. They looked back and forth at each other.

But, my speech was almost done. "Well, congratulations, you've had your laugh. But, you've wrecked a poor young girl. And, as for me, you've definitely lost me as a fan."

I glanced at Liam, smiling at him. Unexpectedly, he gave me a hug. I was dying. This was amazing! Well, not the part where I just yelled at them, but Liam hugging me! He was so strong, and so...well..nice! He whispered in my ear, "Thanks. They deserved that. Don't judge them too quickly, though. They really are nice guys."

Doubtful, I gave him a smile, and I ran off. I would still go to the concert. Of course I would. Like I said, I didn't suddenly start to hate their music. But, I couldn't believe the kind of people they turned out to be. Maybe Liam is right, and they really are nice guys, but I definitely did not see it.

That was definitely not what I was expecting.

**Niall's POV**

All four of us sat there, jaws dropped to the floor. No one had ever done that before. No one had ever gotten mad at us. I couldn't believe it just happened.

We looked back and forth at each other. Liam was glaring at us. I could tell in Harry, Louis, and Zayn's expressions that they all felt bad.

Yes, we had been making fun of this fat chick that came up to us. I guess we deserved to be yelled at. The girl who yelled at us was probably 17. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had chocolate brown hair, that fell in waves past her shoulders. She was probably about 5'5''. Completely gorgeous.

And she made me hate myself. She was right. We were terrible. We shouldn't have been making fun of her.

We all kept looking back and forth. She had barely left when I suddenly blurted out to one of the workers. "Would you please go figure out where that girl is sitting? Figure out her name as well. Train a spotlight on her, to be ready to shine when we cue."

He immediately left. The girl had said we had lost her as a fan. Now, its my job to win her back over.

I told the rest of the boys my plan. I think Liam was probably the happiest, but the other boys definitely agreed that something had to be done. We all felt bad about the beautiful girl that was mad and upset and disappointed with us. We all felt ashamed of ourselves.

Since this is our Take Me Home tour, we wouldn't normally be playing What Makes You Beautiful, but we're adding it into the program. When the band starts to play, we're all going to stop them, and make a speech.

We're going to apologize to the girl we made fun of, even though we don't know who she is. But, she'll know we're talking about her. Then, we'll have the girl who yelled at us come on stage. We're going to sing to her, hopefully get her to like us again. After the concert, hopefully we'll be able to talk to her more. I actually really want to talk to her. She's so gorgeous, I'd like to get to know her.

The employee we had sent to find her came running back. "Her name's Rae Larson. Her ticket is for row 4 on the front side, since she had a VIP Package. Everything is ready."

"Great, thanks."

Rae Larson. That's a pretty name. It fits.

Hopefully we will be able to win her back over, otherwise, I may not be able to live with myself.

Liam definitely has his wish though, I won't be making fun of anyone else again.

**Liam's POV**

That was great. I'm so excited that girl, Rae, told them off. I couldn't stop from smirking at them, it was just too good.

I guess they listened to her though. Niall went nuts, getting the whole plan in order. Of course, Niall is always the one who later feels guilty if he makes fun of someone. He never cares in the moment, but he always feels bad later on. I guess Rae's words got to them though.

Of course, Niall might just like her. She is really attractive. Oh, I bet that's it. That's too good.

Personally, I really liked her. Not like that obviously, I have a girlfriend, but she's definitely on my friend list. Anyone who can get those four guys in line, is definitely worth it in the long run.

I hope they succeed in winning her back over. I'd like to talk to her. Thank her again for yelling at them. I feel like her and I could be really good friends.

I guess we'll see what happens.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Pretttttyyyyy pleasseeee! =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rae's POV**

Let me just say, I'm glad I went to the concert. It's totally amazing!

Yes, I'm still peeved at those stupid boys for being so rude to that girl, but man, they are really good at performing. And, I absolutely love the Take Me Home album, so how better could this get?

Wait. What's going on? Why are they playing What Makes You Beautiful? That's on Up All Night, they shouldn't be playing this.

"Wait, wait, wait. Just a second. We'd like to say something."

Oh my god. What are they doing?

Harry spoke up. "Backstage today, the boys and I," Liam interjected. "Not me."

Harry sighed. "Okay, not Liam."

Oh. My. Goodness.

"Anyway. We were extremely rude to a girl back there, and we'd all like to apologize for that."

Did they just do that? Seriously? They all seemed sincere too. Maybe Liam was right, and they really are nice guys.

Now Niall spoke up. "We'd also like to thank someone who helped open our eyes, since Liam was unsuccessful. Rae Larson, would you please come up here?"

Who?

Rae Larson. Rae Larson. Oh no, I'm Rae Larson.

Why do they want me? I couldn't move, I'm not even sure I was breathing.

Suddenly, a light surrounded me, signaling me out to everyone. I could see all five members of One Direction looking down on me.

What else could I do? I made my way to the stage, and up up up the stairs I went.

I was pushed along the boys, unable to see due to the lights. Oh my god, what are they doing to me? Is this punishment for yelling at them? If so, I'm so sorry. I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

I guess they could see the panic on my face, because finally they spoke up again. Louis took the floor. "Rae Larson, we wanted you to come up here, and let you know that we really aren't as bad as we may seem."

Zayn continued on. "We're so sorry that we made you lose confidence in us. We know that we were acting terrible."

Then Harry, "We are so sorry. We hope you can forgive us."

Forgive them? What? Oh my god, what do I do? I looked around, bewildered, and my eyes rested on Liam. He gave me an encouraging nod and for a second, I almost caved in. Almost. But, then I remembered the tears running down that poor girl's face, all because these boys wanted a laugh.

And I knew. I knew I didn't forgive them. I knew I couldn't say I did. Maybe I could...eventually. But right now, I just don't know.

I spoke lowly, so they could hear, but the microphones wouldn't pick anything up. "Um. I don't know guys. I'll have to think about it."

Immediately their faces deflated, losing every ounce of hope that was once there. I almost regretted not immediately forgiving them, but I knew I didn't.

I guess they all realized they were still in a concert because they all started nervously looking out into the crowd.

"Oh."

"Um."

"Erh."

"Okay."

Liam walked over to me, whispering in my ear. "Serves them right, you know."

I started cracking up, and the other boys gave us weird looks. Liam just chuckled, shaking his head at them.

I know the other boys were nervous when they realized they were still at the concert, but that's nothing compared to when I, ME, RAE LARSON, realized I was still on the stage. I am on the stage with freaking One Direction! Ahh! No one is ever going to believe this.

Liam spoke up again addressing the crowd, "We'd like to dedicate this next song to our new friend Rae! You guys may have heard it before..." What Makes You Beautiful started playing throughout the theater. Girls screamed their heads off, dancing like crazy.

The boys started to sing, and oh my god, they are so amazing. Wait. They dedicated this to me?!

And by they, I totally know it was just Liam. And I KNOW he only said they all did because he can't exactly explain to the thousands of girls out there that I'm not exactly happy with the other 4/5 of One Direction at the moment.

Throughout the song, Liam didn't leave my side, however, he never once looked at me. I caught the other 4 boys continuously casting me glances. I knew they were waiting for some sort of sign that I was okay with them now. I'm not giving in. I refused to look at any of them, even though, on the inside, I was totally freaking out.

When the song was over, the boys headed backstage, leaving the screaming girls behind them. I didn't know what to do, or where to go, but Liam dragged me along with them. Oh my goodness, what is going on? Is now the part where I die?

Liam saw the look on my face and said, "We're just going to our dressing room. We all wanted to talk to you, if that's okay."

"We all?"

Liam leaned in, saying just between us, "You realize they're not going to give up until you forgive them right?

"Oh, right."

"Look, they really aren't that bad."

"Liam, I saw them today."

"I know. But before you decide, just give them a chance. They don't mean any of it, and they know they were being stupid."

"Stupid doesn't even begin to cover it."

"Rae, I'm not asking you to suddenly worship the ground they walk on, I'm just saying, give them a chance."

And with that, we walked into the dressing room, with 4/5 of One Direction looking down at me.

Okay, okay. Rae, give them a chance. Maybe they are better than they seem.

Or not.

Who knows.

They do.

Oh, shut up.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEEEWWW! =] THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haven't written in this story in forever, but here ya go! I kinda like it, let me know what you think! =]**

**Rae's POV**

I just stood there, with my arms crossed, waiting for them to speak. I didn't really want to listen to their excuses, I really didn't. They were mean to a girl, someone actually stood up to them, they felt bad, and now I'm here. They just felt guilty.

I was really only here for Liam. He seemed nice, and was the only one not making fun of the girl. If he told me to listen for just a few minutes, I could do that.

But, I don't take crap.

I suppose they could tell I wasn't going to say anything, because they all looked to each other, and then in unison said, "We're so sorry."

I sighed, uncrossing my arms. I took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to word this. They all looked at me warily, even Liam. "Look. Um. Okay. It was really nice of you guys to apologize and everything, but...you should have never had to. You guys have everything, and you couldn't appreciate the fact that you have fans that love you guys."

Louis cut in, "We know that."

"No, Louis. You don't know. That girl that you were so rude to, well maybe, just maybe, your music was her inspiration. Maybe thats what got her through every day. You guys could have been her idols, the thing that kept her sane. And maybe, just maybe, now she has nothing."

They were all looking down, except Liam. Liam was glaring at them. I felt a little better that I had caused 4/5 of One Direction to feel bad, which is kind of sick if you think about it, but it was nice.

"I'm sorry guys, but its true."

They all just nodded, and I was just about to turn around and leave when I heard Harry speak up. "Rae, you're right. What we were doing was terrible, and we really are sorry."

I just stared at him, looking at him in the eyes, ignoring all of the fangirl thoughts in my head. Eventually I looked away, looking at the rest of them, and eventually Liam. He just gave me a small smile. "Yeah, I know you are."

They all looked up at me, hopeful expressions on their faces. "Does that mean you forgive us?" Zayn asked.

I knew what they wanted to hear, but there was still a part of me that didn't quite forgive them. However, I knew they wouldn't drop it until I said I did. "Considering I should probably be going, and I won't be seeing you guys again, and I'm not one to hold a grudge, I'mm gonna say yes."

They all smiled, and before I knew it, I was enveloped in a group hug. No Rae...don't do it. DO. NOT. FANGIRL.

I just laughed, accepting it. They eventually let go of me, and I immediately looked to Liam. "Hey Liam, could you show me the way out?"

"You're leaving?" I turned to Niall, who had just asked the question.

"Uh yeah. My mom is waiting for me. Liam?"

Liam stood up. "Of course."

I turned to the other boys. "I can't believe I just met One Direction."

They all laughed at me, and I shook me head, a blush coming on my cheeks. Time to go. "Anyway, uh, bye guys. Good luck with your tour."

I turned towards the door, they all waved saying, "Bye Rae!"

I let Liam lead me away from their dressing room, towards the main part of the arena. Everything that just happened came flooding into my mind, and I suddenly stopped, making Liam turn to look at me.

"You okay?"

"I just yelled at One Direction!"

Liam chuckled and nodded. "Yes you did, love. And might I say, it was pretty awesome."

I laughed up at him. "You only think that because I wasn't mad at you!"

"Psh. Maybe."

We got to the main area and Liam showed me the way to go to get out. Before I left I turned to him, giving him a hug. "Thanks Liam."

He hugged me back. "Of course, Rae. I really do mean it when I say that you were awesome, standing up to the boys like that. I've never seen them look so ashamed."

"Well..they need to hear it."

"Yes they did. Hey, how about you give me your twitter and cell number, so I can tell you whenever they need yelling at some more?"

I laughed again. While with the other boys, I had to try really hard not to fangirl, but it was so easy with Liam. I felt like I had been best friends with him for years. Nothing more, nothing less, just best friends.

I gave him my number, and he put his in my phone. He also followed me on twitter. I decided it was time to part ways, a little sad that I would never seen him again. I mean, you don't just run into One Direction every day.

"Goodbye Liam." He pulled me into another hug.

"Is it weird that I already feel like we're best friends?"

I looked him in the eyes, surprised he was thinking of the same thing I was. "Not at all, I feel the same way." He smiled. "I really should go though, my mom is probably freaking out. Bye, Liam."

"Goodbye Rae."

I walked out of the arena, happier than I have been in a while. I found my mom easily, considering she was just outside the main doors.

"Rae! Where have you been?!"

I almost began to tell her about meeting One Direction, yelling at them, going on stage. But, I decided against it. It would be my secret.

"Oh, I forgot my phone in the arena, so I had to wait for everyone to get out so I could get back in and get it, and luckily it was still there."

"You should be more careful."

I rolled my eyes at her. "I know mom."

When we finally got to the car, she finally asked, "So, how was the concert."

I thought back to going on stage, meeting the boys, hugging Liam, our group hug, forgiving One Direction, giving Liam my number, the look in the boys eyes when I said I forgave them. All I told my mom was, "It was amazing."

I had a smile on my face the entire way home.


	5. Chapter 5

****Five Weeks Later****

**Rae's POV**

I'm guessing this is probably the time you'd expect me to tell you about how I've just become the very best of friends with the One Direction boys and am now skipping around London, getting married to one of the boys, becoming best friends with all the girlfriends, getting hate yet getting through it and adopting a dog. Well, I hate to break this to you, but none of that is true. However, I do wish I was adopting a dog.

Yeah, that's right. I did miraculously become best friends with One Direction. I mean, if you just think about it, that's probably the most improbable thing to actually happen. Come on, they were in Chicago for a day. Yeah, I may have interacted with them a touch more than the average concert goer, but that doesn't mean anything.

Am I upset by this? Eh, not really. I mean, I didn't go to the concert to become best friends with One Direction. I never even imagined being able to speak with them, so you can't miss what you never had.

I did kind of expect to hear something from Liam. I thought we had connected a little. I mean, he even said he felt like we were friends. He asked for my number. And yet, nothing.

I don't know why he bothered to get it if he wasn't going to use it.

Anyway, this is not a sob story. Everything's fine. This just isn't one of THOSE stories.

And now I know what you're wondering. How many people have I told about my crazy meeting with One Direction? How many people have I given Liam's number to? How many times have I bragged about this?

Zero.

Yeah, that's right. I'm not some cold hearted biotch. That's not me.

Some people at school had actually been at the concert and saw me go on stage, so I had quite a few people freak out on Monday. But they obviously could tell they weren't getting anything from me, and their efforts were being wasted.

Anyway, I'm on to bigger and better things. By that I mean...uh...school.

What I mean is, I'm about to graduate and officially be done with high school. Plans after high school? Ugh, good question. I'm terrible at making decisions. I mean, I want to go to college, but what to study? I have no idea. That's the problem.

I don't know what I like. I mean, I could basically go into anything. I've gotten good grades my whole life. I just don't know what to do.

I pulled out my laptop and decided to get on twitter, just to see what was going on in the world. I clicked on my interactions, to see that my best friend on twitter had sent me a link to a funny picture of the One Direction boys. I laughed and retweeted it.

You see, I'm not bitter. Life goes on. Obviously I wasn't meant to be friends with them. And I'm okay with that.

I had another interaction pop up, and I figured my friend saw I was on and tweeted something at me. I wasn't prepared for what I actually saw though.

Liam_Payne: RaeOfSunshine love, the boys have been on their best behavior. thanks bunches. =]

OH. CRAP.

LIAM FREAKING PAYNE. WHY WOULD YOU TWEET ME?!

Oh great. Now I'm gonna get a bunch of fangirls freaking out on me. Just great.

And you know what. I'm not gonna reply. He has my freaking phone number! And...it's been five weeks! If he really wanted to talk, he would have.

Everything had died down around me, I didn't get anymore questions asked about freaking One Direction anymore. But now, just because Liam decided to tweet me, it's all gonna start off again. Ugh.

No, I'm not replying. And I don't care if all of you are yelling at me right now. I'm not doing it!

I sighed and closed my laptop. I decided it was time to get out of the house. Definitely time.

I looked down and noticed I was still in my pajamas, so I quickly changed into high waisted jean shorts, a white shirt with black polka dots, and black boots. I left my hair down because I'm far too lazy to actually do anything with it.

I grabbed my phone and left the house. My mom was at work, so there was no reason to tell her where I was going. I got in my car and decided to go to Orange Leaf and get frozen yogurt. You could never go wrong with Orange Leaf! Besides, they had the coolest spoons.

I decided to just get a little bit of each flavor, except mint. Because I really despise it. And I wouldn't get something I despise...that just wouldn't make sense.

I was sitting on one of the couches in their, scrolling through twitter, looking at the damage. As I had predicted, I was getting tons of fangirls wondering who I was and why Liam had tweeted me, and what it could possibly mean. I sighed and just exited out of twitter, playing Temple Run instead. It's my current obsession. Sad really.

"Temple Run, eh?"

I looked up into bright blue eyes. A guy my age had just sat down across from. He was cute, definitely. I could only wonder why he was talking to me.

I laughed a little awkwardly. "Uh yeah. Bad habit, really."

He laughed a bit, and stuck his hand out. "I'm Sage."

I took his hand, "Rae."

"Beautiful name."

I looked down at my hands, knowing I was probably blushing. "Ah, yeah thanks."

I decided now would probably be a good time to leave, ya know, BEFORE I completely embarrass myself. I stood up, and so did Sage.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

I looked up into his eyes. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes, but I do have to admit, I've always been more of sucker for green eyes.

"You didn't. I just should really be heading out."

"Oh. Well. Then, I was wondering if I could have your number?"

Hmmm. The thought crossed my mind that this seemingly innocent, cute guy could potentially be a stalking rapist, but hey! The guy asked for my number. I handed him my phone, as he handed me his. We both entered each other's numbers and took a quick picture as a contact photo.

"I'll text you, yeah?"

I nodded at Sage and smiled quickly, before waving and walking out. Wellll...okay then. Sage seems nice I guess. I mean, I basically just wanted to leave the whole time, not really giving him much of a chance, but hey, he has my number, I guess we'll see where this goes.

Except...we all know that having someone's number means nothing.

Anyway, I made my way home and flopped down on my bed, somehow tired even though it was Saturday and I slept in until noon. My phone buzzed with a new text message, and I half expected it to be Sage already.

However, I didn't recognize the number.

_Hey Rae! =D -Unknown_

Since as I've said before, I am not a heartless biotch, I decided to text back.

_And who might you be? -Rae_

I raked through my mind on who could possibly be texting me. Who had my number that wasn't in my contacts? It couldn't be Sage, since his name is definitely in my contacts. It couldn't be my mom. All my friends are in my contacts as well. My mind even strayed over to Liam, but...he's also in my contacts. And I seriously doubt he would have given my number to anyone. In fact, I bet he doesn't even have it anymore.

_Mm. I think it may be more fun if you guess. ;P -Unknown_

Okay, who the heck is this?

_Too bad I don't like guessing games. If you don't tell me who you are I won't text back. -Rae_

I told you I don't put up with no crap. Like seriously, who is this and why do they insist on bothering me?

_Feisty. -Unknown_

Okay then. Well, I did warm him I wouldn't text back, which I won't. Oh yeah, I decided this was a guy. Calling a girl feisty is just such a typical guy thing to do.

I dropped my phone on my bed, turning on the TV I have in my room. I started watching some random movie I couldn't even bothered to figure out the name of.

My phone buzzed again after a while and I hesitantly picked it back up. It was from the same guy again. I guess he realized I was serious after all.

_Okay okay. I'll tell you then. ;P Well...it's_

**OOohhhh cliffhanger! I know, I'm evil! Please leave a review! Who is texting Rae? What could possibly be going on next in this story? Do you guys like Sage? :P**


End file.
